Warrior of Heart
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: Set in Omniverse. As soon as Ben returns to school, several of students all over the campus have gone missing. He and his partner are determined to find the kidnappers, but one student does catch his interest during this case, and that student ends as their main suspect. And it'd seem that his evil twin, Albedo has a part himself somewhere in this bizarre scheme as well...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey fandom, newly added follower here! Been watching Ben 10 Omniverse for a while, so I have a grasp of most of the new series :3 I do know much of the Ben 10 series as well as Alien Force. Welp, I'm sure I'll start a bunch of stories, so let's just begin with this one~**

* * *

_**Engage Computer Start-up**_

_**Password: correct. Access granted.**_

_**Desktop folder: Project 021**_

_**Initializing…**_

**xxx**

"Honey, could I have a moment with you?" came the mildly serious question of Sandra Tennyson. Her head was poking out from the door, a motherly brow raised at the untidiness that immediately came to her attention but decided against mentioning it already. Her brunette son was pulling his soccer-shirt down his upper-body as she came in, looking at her in surprise.

"Uh, sure. What is it, mom?"

Closing the door with a slight click, the mother loosely crossed her arms. "To be honest, I had hoped a little to see you packing your schoolbags instead of putting on your football clothes."

"What, school? No, no, I can't go back _there_," Ben dismissed with an awkward chuckle, shaking the hand that wasn't holding a ball under his arm. "I'm busy saving people."

"Oh?" the blonde woman was not convinced by the least. "In that outfit? I doubt it."

"It's totally true," Ben said. "I gotta save my team from a total beat-down by a bunch of alien from Undertown. As if Rook can-."

"Rook can do just fine without you on this one, I'm sure," Sandra took the soccer ball from Ben's hands, the hero failing to come with any excuse for that. That was the usual deal with his mother; she always left him with no ammo to defend himself. "As for you, young man, you'll no longer slack off school on purpose. To protect the world from an intergalactic crisis is one thing, but being lazy is no excuse. You _will_ attend school tomorrow-."

"But mom-."

"-you _will _be a good student for the rest of this semester-."

"-mom, _please_-."

"-and I _won't_ expect any phone-calls regarding damages of the high school's property; aliens or no aliens."

"Mooooom!"

"Yes?"

Ben glanced at his mother with a look of defeat, attempting to throw her off with a sulking and adorably sad pout, his green eyes going slight watery. This teen wasn't entitled Savoir of the Universe if he hadn't gotten any tricks up his sleeves. Especially for his own mother. "Do I _have_ to?"

Sandra gave him a small smile, patting his head lovingly. "I'm sorry but your adventures will have to wait. I'd put your education before any alien attack on Bellwood."

"Gee, I'm_ so_ glad at least one of us values school just a little," Ben muttered, crossing his arms tightly and falling back on his bed with an irritated frown that didn't faze his mother one bit. She only leaned down to kiss his forehead, ruffling his bangs.

"You've got some preparations to do, sweetie. You'd better cancel your game with Rook and get ready. Oh, and I almost forgot," she said as she made her way to the door, holding the knob as she opened it. "No sneaking out of the house with the Omnitrix or your allowance will be cut."

"Aw, mom, you already did that!" Ben threw his hands in the air with an outburst of frustration. "You can't keep taking a guy's money like that!"

"You only have yourself to blame, Benji. Now, clean your room," Sandra giggled and closed the door behind her, thus muffling the 'Aw, _man_' that came from Ben Tennyson.

**xxx**

The next morning proved to be just as sunny and cloud-free as the previous, a weather that was also a complete contrast to Ben's own mood. He flew his way to Bellwood High on his Hoverboard, his facial expression more or less annoyed while his hands were stuffed into the front pockets of his hoodie. He met a few students on their way to school who greeted him loudly in their cars with their horns, and the female passengers swooned at his presence with their '_Tennyson's back!_' and '_He's even cuter now!_'. He waved them back with a slight smirk, increasing the speed of his board to fly right ahead of his classmates, leaning backwards casually as he did. Another loud cheer from the background made him chuckle slightly to himself. Maybe returning to school wouldn't be such a pain in his butt after all.

As the brunette approached the school gates, he skilfully lept off his board and held it vertically onto the ground. Several of students rushed to the young hero to give him a fist bump or – for the girls' part – gave him a welcome hug. Ben grinned widely by the offered attention, pressing his board into a small circle to fit into his pockets.

"Dude, I can't believe you're actually back!"

"Dang, where'd you get such a sweet board? You totally need to meet us at the skater park after school and show us some of your moves."

"Benny, I missed you!"

"Guys_, guys_," Ben walked through the crowd of people who immediately made a path for him to go through. He still wore a confident smile, his hands brought up to his chest. "I'm flattered but I wouldn't want you to get late for school because of _moi_. Education comes first, I always say."

"You don't say," came the near emotionless remark from behind the crowd. A sophomore teacher wearing an outdated dress, sharp-edged glasses and a stiff upper lip made her way to the brunette in the center, putting her hands on her hips as she did. "Benjamin Tennyson. How I've been waiting to say this to you," two fingers went to adjust her glasses. "Welcome back from your highly adventurous summer. And you _are_ late, as a matter of fact. Luckily for you, your first class is with me."

"That's…great. Yeah. It's been looking forward to…all day…" Ben deadpanned as the students – surrounding him just a few seconds ago – scattered back to their own classrooms. The teacher made no comment to that – if she had even bothered to listen to his sarcastic mutters – and returned to enter the institution along with the other teenagers and fellow co-workers. Ben sighed and tightened the grip on his brown schoolbag, dragging himself the last few meters their direction as well. It had been a while since he had been inside the school's wall again; curiously taking in the old billboard with a bunch of colorful posters here and there, the lockers where some of the students were chatting briefly before going to their individual classes. It made him feel a little abandoned, to be honest, since Gwen wasn't there to keep him company anymore. Ben had totally respected her wishes to go to college, be as dorky with her piles of books and just-as-book smart-friends as she pleased, living out her dream and whatnot but he hadn't thought her transfer would leave him this…lonely. Not to mention that his ex-girlfriend Julie wasn't here either. Or maybe that would be for the better, since any interaction with her was still somewhat awkward after their supposed breakup.

Ben entered his homeroom and plopped down on his usual seat, dropping his bag and ignoring the disapproving look on his teachers face as her speech was rudely interrupted. He already tapped his fingers against the table and groaned mentally; Ben 10 just didn't _do _school. How could his mom expect for him to go through the day during school-hours without changing alien or whatever – let alone a whole semester? _Gah_, she should know him by now, it's been sixteen years after all. Ben wondered for a moment what it would be like to have Rook in his class with him. Despite the obvious enthusiasm in learning about 'earthling customs' and such, he would be fun to have around. More than he'd admit.

A series of knocks on the door broke his thinking and brought him back to reality. The teacher allowed the person outside to enter and cleared her throat. "Class, I'd like you all to meet a new transfer student from Hillcrest School in Nigeria, West Africa."

Ben's green eyes snapped to the teenager entering the classroom. The skin of her face was a light, chocolate brown with a handful of darker freckles dusted across her nose, where a pair of bright but half-lidded yellow eyes stood out. Dark, thick dreadlocks ran down her head into a tight ponytail where the ends stood out in different directions, only two thinner locks with a pearl wrapped in each was framing her face. The girl wore a thin, orange fleece-jacket that reached to her bottom, black knee high socks and white boots, while a headset was placed around her neck.

"Her name is Oni Alabi. She has been in America for a year about now but her English vocabulary and grades are _remarkable_, if I must say, so I hope you'll welcome her and make sure she feels perfectly safe and comfortable going in this class. Oni, you may take the empty seat next to Benjamin."

The girl nodded shortly, her dreads bouncing by the movement of her head. She lifted her schoolbag all the way to the mentioned seat where and slowly sat as the teacher resumed her line of speech. Ben followed her with his eyes, still looking curiously at the new student even as she turned her half-lidded gaze onto him. The brunette waved with a smile to which caused the African girl to flinch briefly but noticeably, looking away and resumed taking notes to what their teacher was speaking of. Ben lowered his hand a little; clearly confused by how his welcoming gesture was directly ignored but wasn't fazed by it for long._ Maybe she's just shy. Probably heard about me and doesn't know how to react. _

So when the bell rang out, he made a mental note to try again. Hey, don't let it go unsaid that Ben Tennyson loved to make new friends. His classmates all scattered to different parts of the school during their recess until there were only two ones left. Ben purposely took his time to pack – what little of his things that he had brought out – belongings into his schoolbag while Oni was scribbling some final words into her notebook, closing it and stuffing it neatly into her own bag. They both rose at the same time, but where Oni was headed for the door, Ben was heading towards her.

"Hi," the brunette greeted. "It must be tough being new here, huh? I'm Ben Tennyson. Maybe you've already heard of me?"

The African girl glanced quietly at him and Ben suddenly felt incredibly silly. He was trying to socialize but maybe he should've taken this from a different approach. "I-."

"Oni _knows_ who you are," the new student finally spoke. "Just chose not to focus on how much of a hero you are here in America. Would you have rather that Oni should worship you? Or ask you to sit with me during lunch?"

"What the-," Ben spluttered in surprise, completely caught off guard by the accusation. And what was with her speaking in third person all of a sudden..? "I never asked you to do any of that!"

"No?" Oni leaned forwards, her bored-like gaze not faltering for a second. "Then what do you want from me?"

"A simple greeting would suffice_ just_ fine, thank you very much," Ben replied sarcastically, not liking the attitude from this girl one bit.

"Sorry but I just don't like what you do, even if you have saved the universe," Oni went in a circle around the stunned teenage boy, approaching the door. When her hands were on the knob, she looked backwards and raised a brow.

"And think of flattery and attention as a piece of gum," she ended. "You may chew it but don't swallow it."

And with that final sentence, the African girl disappeared behind the door, leaving only faint footsteps and a very outraged yet very astonished Ben. His jaw had gone slack and his green eyes were wide, standing in that homeroom for a couple of minutes.

"That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

From which part of Oni's accusations, Ben didn't know.

* * *

**A/N: On a quick note I'd like to say that this is not a high school fic. I just wanted it to be the centre location from which my story will be written. I hope not this first chapter was very difficult to understand because everything will be explained later on. **

**Any kind of constructive critism is greatly welcomed! **


	2. Info

Hello everyone! Welp, I've had troubles as of late to update some of my stories here on the site but that's not quite the issue. I'm seriously considering to tell Oni's story from another angle or perspective or just to simply start the first chapter differently. I know it might seem odd but I've come up with some great and much more fitting bits for my character's origin story as well as how her interaction with Ben and his crew will progress, so I've decided to remake the entire story. I'm deeply sorry if I've disappointed anyone and if not, then it'll be much easier to change the first chapter unnoticed xD I'm going to _remake_ the first chapter and not delete the story itself so don't worry about that.

**Theanimekitty89 **


End file.
